


Marital Law

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying Apophis's ships, SG-1 are unable to return home as planned. However, in order to keep the locals happy, Jack and Sam are forced into a marriage neither one is prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surreallis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreallis/gifts).



> This fic is written for the Day of Indulgence in honor of [](http://surreallis.livejournal.com/profile)[**surreallis**](http://surreallis.livejournal.com/)’s birthday. This fic is, therefore, an indulgent cliche ~~which I've always wanted to write~~. Jenn, you enrich my fannish experience way more than one measly fic could ever make up for. Have a wonderful, bright, birthday! As always, I give a huge thank you to [](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)[**annerbhp**](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/) for her beta skillz and her organization of this grand day. I also send out a big thanks to [](http://stargazercmc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stargazercmc.livejournal.com/)**stargazercmc** for the wonderful fic cover. :)

"Carter, how is it, do you think, that the Goa’uld always know we’re rebels, but the humans always think we’re with the Goa’uld? Don’t you think that it’s weird we get into trouble on every single planet we visit?"

Sam gave O’Neill a sidelong glance, but it was Teal’c who answered.

"I believe that it is I who cause you trouble on both kinds of worlds, O’Neill. The Jaffa on Goa’uld-controlled worlds recognize me instantly, and the emblem of the false god Apophis is known to many humans."

Sam tried not to smile. It hadn’t been long that she’d known the Jaffa—just over a year—and he often didn’t understand the Colonel’s sense of humor.

O’Neill stared at Teal’c, an inscrutable expression on his face. He finally said, "Okay, sure, Teal’c. But really, do they all have to lock us up?"

He rattled his chains for good measure, and this time a slight grin made its way onto Sam's face. It was true, they were locked up, but at least the people seemed willing to listen to Daniel, they hadn’t killed Teal’c on sight, and no one had tortured them yet. All in all, it was what could be considered a success for SG-1.

Or what had been previously known as SG-1.

The door swung open, revealing Daniel, whose face held that particular expression that Sam had come to recognize as a combination of relief, fascination, and a weary disappointment, with fascination slowly working its way to the front.

"Okay. Good news. They believe me about Teal’c, so it looks like we’re free to move around the city." He hesitated, looking at Sam, who tensed up again.

A guard moved through the door and around Daniel, unlocking their chains perfunctorily.

O’Neill gave Daniel an expectant look. "And…bad news?"

"Uh, well," he took off his glasses and rubbed them. "It looks as if they have come sort of honor code when it comes to women, and they insist that she cannot travel unaccompanied by either a male relative or a…husband."

"So…just tell them you’re my cousin or something, Daniel," Sam said, rolling her eyes. As much as she hated it, they’d run into this sort of thing before, and it was probably easier to play along than not.

The guard finished unlocking Teal’c with a nervous look at the big man and left, closing the door behind him, but not locking it.

Daniel shifted. "Ah…I wasn’t aware it might be a problem when they asked me."

O’Neill closed his eyes. "Oh, here we go again."

"It’s not…too bad. Relatively speaking."

"Spit it out, Daniel."

As Daniel fidgeted, Sam got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Daniel…" she implored.

"The leader’s offered to…give you a place among his female relatives; they occasionally take charge of women who are left without male…protection," he winced as he explained, but hurried on, "Which is actually a really good deal for unmarried women here, because from what I can tell, the 'protection' is mostly in name only, and women seem to be pretty important here." He faltered as O’Neill glared at him. "Right, but that won’t work, because obviously you need to come with us…anyway, they’ve offered to…marry you. And Jack."

"What?!" O’Neill shouted.

"What?!" Sam echoed.

Daniel cringed. "Look, I’m sorry. They asked me about the men first, so I told them that Teal’c and I were married—I had to explain about Sha’re anyway, and then they asked me about you two, and I said you weren’t married, and that’s when things got a little tense. From what I understand, their leader—his name is Fercue, by the way—is being really tolerant. The idea is that you two are engaged, and had to travel quickly, before you could be married."

O’Neill’s mouth was gaping in shock, and Sam wasn’t faring much better.

"Daniel," she began. "We can’t get married."

"It’s against regs, for one," O’Neill put in.

Daniel gave him an annoyed glance. "Yeah, and that matters because…"

"We’re getting home, Daniel," O’Neill said firmly.

"Even if we do, you’re already facing court-martial for disobeying orders," Daniel pointed out.

"Stupid orders which we disobeyed because oh, Apophis was going to destroy the _world_?"

"Okay, and granted, that will probably count for a lot. Maybe. But we had to ‘gate out, and they probably think we’re dead anyway, and we’re still not sure exactly how to get home when we have no way to make them open the iris." Daniel paused, sighed. "Look, Jack, I tried everything I could think of: I offered them trades of knowledge, told them that I was her protector—which they didn’t buy—"

Jack snorted.

Daniel glared, but continued. "I even tried explaining that our culture didn’t require the same kind of protection, but they didn’t budge. They told me that a few decades ago, Sam would have been stoned—stoned, Jack—for traveling alone."

"But she’s with us!"

Daniel didn’t even bother responding.

Sam cast about frantically for something, any idea she could think of.

"Couldn’t we just…go through the ceremony and then leave?"

Teal’c joined the conversation for the first time. "It would be unwise to continue traveling through the gate for the moment. We are all in need of rest, and we are low on supplies."

It was true. And, Sam admitted privately, the Andin looked very promising as far as technology went.

Daniel sighed again. "Besides, it seems as if their weddings are multiple day affairs."

O’Neill groaned.

"Also, I believe that we should consider that we need to respect their customs. What about my marriage to Sha’re?"

"Big difference, Daniel. You _wanted_ to marry her."

Sam flinched, but shrugged off the comment. It wasn’t directed at her, anyway.

"Not at first, Jack. Remember?" Daniel said quietly.

Sam said, "This is all academic, though, right now, isn’t it? It’s not like we have a choice. We can decide what to do about it later."

To her surprised, Jack wheeled on her, looked her in the eye. "You think we should do this?"

She shifted her weight. "What choice do we have?"

He considered her a moment.

"Teal’c. Daniel. Wait outside, please."

Teal’c bowed, Daniel looked speculatively at them both, but said nothing as they exited.

The door closed, Jack sighed. "Carter…there are so many reasons this is a bad idea."

"I know, sir."

Jack’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. "See? There’s one."

Sam rolled her eyes, but O’Neill’s expression had sobered. "I’m leaning towards it, Carter, just because it’s easiest, but just say the word, and we’ll make a run for it."

"As much as I hate to admit it, sir, Daniel’s right. We can’t just…toss aside cultural customs. Especially not now. We don’t have a convenient home base anymore, and I don’t think we can risk running for it."

O’Neill nodded grimly. Then his expression lightened, and he said mischievously, "So, Carter…marry me?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

He laughed briefly. "Given the situation, I could make it one, but I’d rather not."

Sam tried to keep her answer light. "Well, then. Yes."

They grinned at each other, an expression that slid into a more serious one as they both contemplated what, exactly, they were getting themselves into. Sam couldn’t help thinking about the fact that, in some other reality, she had been engaged to Jack. Despite the fact that it was just plain weird, it didn’t strike her as being unbelievable.

Looking at her, Jack couldn’t help but think he was getting in over his head.

The marriage ceremony--all four days of it--went just fine. They had an older woman named Posa assigned as a sort of cultural coach, and managed to get through all the toasting and drinking without upsetting anyone too badly. And, Sam had to admit, it was nice to be able to settle in one place for longer than a few days. Their hosts were fairly technologically advanced, and were open to the idea of exploration, which meant plenty of trips through the 'gate. It also meant a lab for Sam. Not as nice as her old one, but better than nothing.

There was a feast every night.

"Wow. This is...great," Daniel enthused.

"There is indeed a large quantity of food," Teal'c agreed.

Looking at the piles of meats and breads, fruits and vegetables arranged elaborately on platters--day four of the feast, and the most spectacular yet--Sam had to agree.

The Andin loved music and dancing, so there had been a steady accompaniment for the previous course of cheeses and wine, along with some exhibitions from the most talented dancers. Now it ceased, and Posa stood, giving them a big smile, one that hadn't meant anything good for them so far.

Beside her, Jack groaned.

"Honored guests. It is now time for the newlyweds to bless the meal and share their own." She turned to Sam and Jack. "It is our custom for one to feed the other, and then accept food in return."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Like cutting the cake." Posa said nothing, but Sam let out a breath.

Jack made to take a slice of bread, but Posa coughed slightly. He drew back his hand, annoyed.

"It is more customary to feed a beloved one fruit."

Of course it was.

Jack took a slice of something that resembled an orange. He held it up for Sam, who opened her mouth, taking a bite. It was sweet and tangy, and it dissolved quickly, less stringy than an orange.

Jack's eyes flicked over her mouth. He moved the rest of the slice toward her mouth, and she took it, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

After she swallowed, she licked her lips, pretended to ignore the heated look she got in return.

Daniel cleared his throat.

Sam reached for a fruit, but instead of one of the slices he'd given her, she picked up a smaller piece, one that had firm, slippery flesh.

She brought it to Jack's lips, and he opened his mouth. This was....incredibly intimate. His lips closed around the fruit and her fingers. Sam felt a warm flush start in her belly.

As soon as Jack swallowed, the gathered courtiers cheered. Even Posa, normally somewhat grave, smiled.

"Think they're going to request a kiss?" Jack teased in a low voice.

Sam looked away. She hoped not.

Maybe.

Since then, there'd been plenty of opportunities for awkwardness. Their relationship--and Sam winced at the term--had already been in the process of changing from superior subordinate to something resembling friendship _before_ they'd disobeyed orders and gone through the 'gate. And after destroying Apophis' ships, they'd been dancing around figuring out the new team structure. It's not like performance reviews were an issue out here.

But now they were, at least in name, married. And sharing a suite. And expected to act married in public. And they did, to a degree that Sam was beginning to find alarming. Especially considering the fact they were still going on missions where they carefully acted like nothing had changed. O'Neill, in particular, was playing the commanding officer role with the kind of dedication he hadn't devoted to it since Antarctica.

Today's mission, like their last several missions, hadn't gone well, and Sam wasn't entirely sure it wasn't her fault. On the other hand, she knew the majority of the blame wasn't on her.

No, the trouble was--the problem was--

"Daniel! I told you to stop talking!"

The problem was O'Neill. Jack. Whatever the hell she was supposed to call him at any given time.

They had just caught sight of the 'gate. Daniel had settled into a grim silence, and even Teal'c looked peeved. Sam was carefully avoiding everyone's eyes, but she looked up, and caught O'Neill's eyes.

They flashed with some emotion Sam couldn't identify, and he turned away abruptly.

"Dial us up, Daniel," he said.

Daniel's hand was already poised above the DHD, eager to escape, and it only took a few seconds for him to key in the symbols to their new home.

Teal'c and Daniel stepped through, and O'Neill motioned Sam through before him. She adjusted her pack and entered the event horizon.

On the other side, they were greeted warmly and without fanfare by the few people in the center square. their comings and goings no longer caused any excitement, except with some of the younger kids, who darted around them and tried to steal Jack's cap. Usually he pretended to ignore them, but today it took him a while before he let go of his own bad mood and let the smallest boy hang off his leg while still walking.

They were greeted at the castle walls by their guide, Posa, who seemed to view them as replacements for her three grown children. She was invaluable as a source of information, especially on court intrigues, which they'd all had to adapt to as a matter of necessity.

"There is a festival tonight. You presence is required." Posa had learned very quickly that the only way to ensure her charges would attend the myriad festivals was to be direct and blunt.

Sam thought longingly of all the projects waiting for her in her lab and sighed.

Jack gave her a look, almost sympathetic. Almost apologetic. Which was weird. "Duty calls."

Sam just nodded.

"Wear something white," Posa advised Sam. "The festival lasts three days: the first day is white, the second is black, and the third just has to be something bright."

Daniel said, "Is there something else we need to know about the festival?"

Posa grinned. "It's the Loosening. Husband and wife dance the first dance each night. Other than that, it's just a big party."

Sam carefully avoided looking at Jack. She didn't need to, to know he was scowling. Three days. It was only three days.

They could handle this.

*_*_*_*_*

That night, Jack and Sam danced the first dance. As usual, it started out uncomfortable, trying to re-remember the proper steps and avoid other couples. The first-dance rule was common enough that Jack wondered why Posa bothered to mention it at all.

Jack let his mind wander. Getting ready for tonight had been tense. Tenser than usual, and that was saying something when they shared a room and both got dressed at the same time. It shouldn't matter--they'd changed in front of each other before, but somehow it was different, now. Lots of...reaching around each other. And pretending not to notice they were reaching around each other.

Jack couldn't deny that he was extremely aware of Sam as a woman. Not that he hadn't noticed before. It just wasn't the same.

Sam stumbled a bit, bringing his attention back to the dance, and he concentrated on finding the right steps and on leading Sam through the turns. It wasn't too hard--this dance, at least, was waltz-like and repetitive.

Just as they finally settled into a rhythm, Sam took a breath.

"We can't keep doing this."

Jack missed a step. "Dancing?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Acting one way on missions and another here. It's not good for the team."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Meaning..."

"Meaning you're being harder on me because you're overcompensating for our situation."

"Is that bothering you, Captain?"

Sam bristled. "It's affecting your judgement, _sir_ , and not just with me. Today you--"

"Almost got killed because of something you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't--you weren't listening to me!"

Jack gritted his teeth, and visibly controlled his anger.

A few seconds later, he said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but recently you haven't been acting the same, either."

" _I_ haven't? And how am I supposed to act?" She motioned to the dance floor, to the white dress she was wearing. "As your wife, or your subordinate? Because I can't be both."

Jack laughed hollowly. "Believe me, Carter. That's fairly obvious."

Carter's mouth snapped shut abruptly, and Jack was aware he'd just crossed a line. A line that warned of a bottomless chasm on the other side.

They were interrupted by the end of the music. Carter, still fuming, opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it just as abruptly.

She stalked off across the dance floor, where she was immediately beset by what Daniel liked to refer to as her fan club. Jack scowled. They were just a bunch of geeks, and his judgment was not impaired. He'd been working hard to make sure it wasn't.

The music started again, and Sam was dancing with one of the geeks. Jack hated parties.

He wound his way off the dance floor and left. Posa could kick his ass for leaving later. Right now he was going to bed.

It was early in the morning when Sam came in. She was quiet and careful in the way that Jack knew meant she was slightly drunk, and he kept his breathing even, knowing that she wouldn't fall for it but that she'd go along with the pretense.

She put on her clothes for bed in the dark and slid in on the other side of the bed.

He knew she was right. Doing what they were doing was dangerous. Working together on a team was one thing. Being married like this... it wouldn't matter, probably if they were just teammates. It would be like having a roommate.

But, Jack admitted privately, it wasn't like he wasn't...attracted to Sam. In fact, he was willing to admit that he...liked her. And possibly, that was leading to...tension.

Tension that Sam obviously felt. There had been moments, recently, where they were pretending. when they danced, or when they talked during dinner. Moments where they leaned a little closer than necessary. Moments where Jack would say something stupid and Sam would give him a blinding grin, proof that she either shared his sense of humor or was humoring him because she...liked...him back.

Sam's breathing dropped into the deep rhythm of sleep, and Jack turned over carefully to look at her, following the outline of her body in the dim light from outside.

Something had to change.

Jack just didn't know what.

He woke up to an empty bed, and rubbed his hands over his eyes, wondering when that had started to bother him. He went about his new, improved, daily routine--he was involved with the leaders of the city as they went over potential worlds to explore and he also had at least one meeting a day involving planning the city's defense. Their society wasn't built for secrecy, so they had to think of other ways to keep the Goa'uld from noticing their level of technology and they also had to create a defense plan in case there was an invasion.

Jack was used to his new routine, but that didn't mean he didn't think about their old life in the SGC. He tried not to think about it--he still thought he was too old to start over like Daniel, and he was still finding it difficult to adjust in some ways. It really wasn't as different from Earth as it might have been--the Andin were very close to Earth's own level of technology, so they at least had hot showers. But some things were just plain wrong, like the fact that they essentially lived in a castle, complete with stone walls and turrets. Turrets.

And then there was the little insignificant fact that he'd been forced to marry Carter so no one got any funny ideas about her availability.

He found Teal'c and convinced him to spar with him, which took up most of the afternoon, leaving just enough time before dinner for a shower.

When he went downstairs, he looked over the courtyard wall and happened to see Sam, dressed in her black dress. The Andin, for all their talk of women's guardians and archaic insistence upon marriage, didn't really seem to have any concept of bodily modesty. The women generally wore loose, revealing dresses, and while Sam's were more conservative than most, they were still very suggestive.

She was also clearly flirting with one of her geeks.

Everyone was heading into dinner, and Jack could see Teal'c and Daniel catch up with Sam. They usually sat together, dinner being their informal briefing time, but tonight Jack hung back. He walked slowly down the stairs and into the main hall, finding that the geek--Liam, he remembered--had already taken the seat by Sam.

He found a seat just a little farther down the table and nodded to Teal'c. During the meal he watched Sam, her manner easy, laughing, but her eyes sliding to him more often than could be explained by mere coincidence.

Of course, he was the one watching her. Irritated, he kept his eyes on his plate for the rest of the meal.

There were a few moments between dinner and the dancing, and Jack made his way to Sam's side.

"So," he said.

Sam had an expectant look on her face. Jack searched for something to say and came up empty.

"So..." Sam prompted.

"Nice dress," he said finally.

Sam frowned and turned away to stare at the musicians. Jack felt irritated, but just as he was about to say something else, Liam approached them.

"Good evening, O'Neill. Samantha, I was wondering if I might borrow some of your time--after the first dance, of course."

Jack said shortly, "You know, I don't think I feel like dancing tonight, Liam. Why don't you dance with Carter?"

Carter's gaze snapped back to his face, and she glared at him. Then she looked at Liam, who looked startled. "Are you certain, O'Neill?"

Carter smiled grimly. "I'm certain, Liam. Let's dance."

Jack watched Liam escort her away from him, Carter not looking back at him, every taut muscle showing her anger. Daniel came over and stood next to him, and Jack half-turned toward him, keeping his eyes on Carter.

"Daniel," he said slowly, watching Liam grin broadly at Carter, in a way that reminded Jack entirely too much of a predator, "why wasn't I supposed to let Carter dance the first dance with anyone else?"

Daniel's eyebrows arched, widening his eyes. "Um, well, by allowing your wife to dance with someone else, you signal that you won't take offense if she has an affair."

At that, Jack tore his gaze away from Sam to stare at Daniel. He gave a disbelieving look. "Oh, that is just messed up."

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, but at least it saves people from having to call each other out."

If possible, Jack stared harder. "As in duels?"

Daniel said, "Yes, Jack. Feudal system. Duels. Ceremonial use of swords."

Jack glanced back at Carter, who was now laughing--laughing--at something Liam was whispering to her. "Fine. Great. Peachy. Have I mentioned I hate this place?"

He stalked out of the room as Daniel looked concerned.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sam wasn't enjoying her dance with Liam. She wasn't sure why, but tonight his advances, which had always been fairly subtle and easy to laugh off, were bothering her. He seemed to be leaning that much closer to her, hinting at that much more, and despite him making a joke that she would ordinarily have found funny, she only laughed because it was polite.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw O'Neill leave, and saw Daniel gazing at her with worry in his eyes.

Liam followed her gaze as he turned her around. "Your husband took off even earlier than usual tonight."

Sam nodded vaguely.

"You seemed upset about something, Samantha, and I don't mean to offend you, but I've noticed that O'Neill often dismisses your opinions without due consideration."

Sam's head whipped back to Liam. She tensed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Colonel O'Neill and I disagree on some things, but I wouldn't say he doesn't consider my advice.

He held her just a fraction of an inch closer. "But he does undermine you."

Sam kept her silence, and Liam said no more. As the dance ended, Liam held her hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary. "I would be honored if you would dance with me later."

Sam said, "I'm not sure how long I'll stay tonight, Liam."

Liam smiled. "Then I will ask again some other time." He turned and wove his way through the couples to the other end of the room.

Sam found Daniel, who greeted her with a glass of water. "Uh, Sam, do you know what happened here tonight?"

Sam sighed. "I know Liam was acting strange, almost as if he expected me to leave with him and find a dark corner somewhere, which is really strange because he's normally very--"

Daniel's eyes widened. Sam went still for a moment. "You can't be serious."

Daniel swallowed.

Sam glared.

She said, "Oh, I am so going to kick his ass for this."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Later that night, Jack felt Sam's weight shift the bed and smelled her clean scent and heard her soft sigh as settled on her side, facing away from him.

He waited a beat, then said, "Late night."

She shifted. "Yes, sir."

He rolled to face her back. "Daniel tell you about our possible cultural misstep tonight?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"Ah." Now it was Jack's turn to shift nervously. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know this has been...difficult. But I'm thinking that maybe it was for the best."

"What?"

"Well, think about it, Carter. It wasn't our idea to get married in the first place, and I sure as hell never wanted to--"

Carter turned over, her eyes glinting in the dim, blue light of the windows.

Jack changed tactics, "I know it's been hardest on you."

Carter said, "Are you actually telling me you want me to have an affair?"

Jack winced. "Damn it, Carter! I'm not--I'm just saying that it wasn't our choice, and that maybe Daniel should have told us sooner. Besides, what you do...it's your own damn business."

Carter made a sound in the back of her throat, as if she was stifling something she wanted to say. She propped herself up and turned over quickly, grabbing the covers and tucking them back around herself.

Jack sighed. "Sam..." he whispered to her back, but she ignored him, and eventually he fell asleep, still wondering what the hell else he was supposed to do.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sam woke up while it was still dark, and knew immediately that she would not be able to sleep any longer. She was unusually cold, considering that she'd grown used to having warmth at her back. She shook her head as she swung her feet to the floor, wondering when sleeping in the same bed as her CO had started to feel normal.

She got dressed quickly and silently, and made her way to her lab. Sometimes, she would kill someone for the luxuries she had been used to on Earth, like a cup of coffee, but today she was just glad she had a lab to retreat to. She spent a couple of hours working on her hobby of the moment, a new kind of power generator she just wasn't sure would ever turn out, considering several elements of the secondary transference system were very experimental.

She worked out a few logistics she'd had to leave undone last night before the mandatory party, and then sighed in frustration.

As much as she hated to admit it, Liam had been right about Jack dismissing her. And it was driving her crazy. She knew he was trying to retain his command and a sense of normalcy. Jack was trying to keep their team the same, and he was doing his best not to let the fact that they were technically married interfere.

But last night proved that it was interfering. Sam closed her eyes and rubbed her nose with her fingers. She didn't want to remember their argument--that had been nothing in the grand scheme of things. She was much more concerned about how to convince Jack...

What?

What was she going to convince Jack about? What did she really want?

She knew one thing--she didn't want to just keep going on the same as they had been, hiding behind half-truths and getting close and then backing away as if they'd been burned. If Sam admitted it, she had been the one who backed away every time. Every time things looked like they might change, like Jack might say something, she'd throw up a wall of 'sirs' so fast she knew she was probably giving him whiplash.

It bothered her that they'd been maneuvered like this. It bothered her that it somehow felt she was manipulated into a marriage that meant nothing.

It bothered her that she'd been manipulated into a marriage that might mean something.

If she let it.

If he let her.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sam wasn't at dinner, which didn't mean anything. She'd probably just forgotten to come out of her lab. Jack didn't know what to expect that evening, but it certainly wasn't a hand sliding along his arm, into the crook of his elbow. He turned and found, to his shock, Sam smiling at him, acting as if yesterday hadn't happened. Her hair, which had grown longer since they'd been here, was pulled back, and the dress she was wearing...

"Does that qualify as clothing, Carter?" he choked out, managing to drag his attention away from the low-cut V-neck and complete lack of fabric on her back.

She just smiled enigmatically as Daniel and Teal'c joined them. Both Daniel and Teal'c raised an eyebrow as they saw Sam's attire, though Teal'c, of course, kept the rest of his face expressionless. Daniel gawked for a second, until his sense of self-preservation kicked in.

Sam blushed, just a tiny bit, although Jack could only tell because he could see the flush begin on her lower back.

The music started up, and Jack ended up still more surprised when Sam turned toward him, hand still on his arm, and said, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

Jack gave her another look. She had a mischievous glint in her eye, but she was hiding something. Maybe she was nervous. But about what?

She tilted her head, offering a challenge, and for the first time that night, Jack lost his nervousness. His eyes brightened, and his lips curved upward in just the barest hint of a smile. He could handle a challenge.

"Lead on, Carter."

Sam slid her hand down into his, and tugged him toward the open space the Andin used as the dance floor. Following her, Jack had to gulp again at the sight of her bare back, and the scoop of fabric that just covered her--

Sam turned toward him, and he put his arms up instinctively. She settled into them with the ease of practice, and then they were moving. This dance was close enough to a waltz that even Jack could keep up a steady movement without thinking about it. Jack was still concentrating on not looking down Sam's dress when she shifted, ending up closer to him. He found himself looking over her shoulder and his steps faltered for just a half a second at the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Even as addled as he was, he was enjoying himself. He had no clue what Sam was up to, but he wasn't about to over-think this, either. In all probability she was just toying with him, or maybe apologizing for...

Come to think of it, what the hell did she have to apologize for, anyway? He had been the one acting like an ass--

As if she read his thoughts, she said, in a low murmur right by his ear, "You could apologize, you know."

Jack blinked. "Carter...what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything for a long moment, and Jack continued dancing, now completely confused and perplexed, and just...really...what was going on here?

Sam sighed, her breath tickling his ear.

"I know what I want," she said. It took Jack a minute before her words registered.

"What?" he said.

She didn't bother saying anything, just leaned up and brushed her lips against his, so fast he almost though he might have imagined it.

"Carter," he said, "have you been drinking?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Because I thought you were mad at me."

"I am."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

He was rewarded with another laugh, but then Sam pulled away slightly, her face serious. "I want...to try. This."

Jack blinked, feeling like he was missing something. "Dancing?"

Sam shook her head slowly. Jack noticed they were still managing to avoid stumbling or hitting anything while they danced.

"Then--"

She kissed him again, a little longer. "Jack," she said against his lips, "catch up."

Oh.

"Oh! You--I mean, really?"

Carter kissed him once. "I want you."

Well. That was certainly plain enough for Jack. He had no idea how they'd gotten to this point, but he was willing to work from here.

"So what was...this...all about?" With one hand he indicated the room, meaning the dancing, the dress, the whole works.

She regarded him gravely. "Tactical advantage."

 

"I see." The music finished, and Jack could also see Daniel in the corner of the room, looking like he'd been hit with a train. Teal'c didn't look much better. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere?"

She nodded, dropping her arms, and they moved off the floor together.

Just before they made it through the main door, Jack was struck with a thought and stopped dead in his tracks. Carter stopped just in front of him, having taken a step before she noticed Jack wasn't with her.

“Carter,” he said. “You set out to seduce me.”

Now he recognize that unidentifiable emotion behind the mischief: guilt.

He stared at her, feeling a grin work it's way over his face as a blush rose on hers.

She straightened self-consciously. “Well, did it work?”

He grinned and started walking again. Once they were outside, he stopped her and drew her close.

"Oh, yeah."

*_*_*_*_*_*

The End.


End file.
